


My Girlfriends Brother

by lala_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, M/M, Submissive!Louis, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, dominate!harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala_larry/pseuds/lala_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Harry is dating Eleanor and Eleanor brings him home to meet the family, including her twin brother Louis who is being a little slut, trying to steal his sister’s boyfriend. I just want Louis to grinds his ass into Harry and call him a slutty name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girlfriends Brother

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite one shots I've ever written. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading this :) xx

“Yeah El, I’ll be there soon promise.” I sighed as I hung up the phone on her. Eleanor and I had been dating for more than 5 months now and she finally was going to introduce me to her family. It made me nervous because I knew how much their acceptance of me meant to her and I really did truly like her.

I rushed out of my room grabbing my jacket, the flowers for her mum and car keys. I looked in the mirror one last time scanning my attire, black skinny jeans with a white v neck shirt that was a bit big on me but it fitted nice showing off my chest tattoos perfectly. I moved my curls out of my face as I made my way out of the house to my car. It was now 7:50, I had a 20 minute drive and I told Eleanor I’d be at her house by 8.

I had gotten there in 15 minutes speeding and to my luck there wasn’t much traffic. I stepped out of my car grabbing the flowers and headed to the doorstep knocking once. I smiled as I saw Eleanor answer the door, dressed in a beautiful white summer dress as I leaned forward placing a kiss to her cheek seeing that her mum was standing right behind her. 

“Hello Mrs. Calder, I’m Harry.” I greeted her mum with a hug and kiss on the cheek, “And these are for you.” I handed her the bouquet of red roses and she smiled saying ‘thank you’ picking through them as she exited the room. I guessed to put them in a vase. A man turned the corner, which of who I assumed was her dad walking towards me with his hand already held out smiling wide, “Nice to finally meet the guy that has my daughter so smitten.” I blushed at the comment shaking his hand; he was just as Eleanor described. Cheeky! But I kept small talk with him, him being a very interesting guy, and we found that we had a lot in common.

I turned confused to look at Eleanor as her dad turned on the telly to the futbol game that I so badly wanted to catch but I promised Eleanor I wouldn’t. I was a huge fan of futbol, to Eleanor I was probably too much of a fan.

“Thought you said you were a twin? I knew that was banter!” She laughed and rolled her eyes. “I do, I do. He’s around here somewhere, he’ll join us. Now give me a proper kiss you twit.” I smirked nodding leaning in to catch her lips in mine but the moment our lips touched I heard someone clearing their throat. I turned my head awkwardly opening my eyes to see a boy, with feathered hair, a band t shirt, tight-tight dark blue jeans and white vans on his feet. He smiled and there was no doubt in my mind that this was Eleanor’s twin brother.

I laughed removing a hand from her hips to shake his, “Hi, I’m Harry.” His lips curved into a smug smile, “I’m Louis, Eleanor’s brother.” He greeted as Mrs. Calder called for Eleanor to come help her and Eleanor was gone.

I was going to follow but Louis stopped me, “Harry!! Come sit, lets talk?” he gestured towards the couch and I walked over and sat down.

“How are you today?” He asked walking over (flicking his hips quite hard from side to side) to a draw digging through it. I swallowed hard having a perfect view of his bum rocking side to side as he muttered a tune under his breath. My eyes were glued to him, admiring his lower half, such an amazing piece of work. It looked fucking amazing in those jeans. I couldn’t stop staring stuttering on my words as I replied and I guess he took notice because now he was moving his hips in circles and dancing behind his father. I think I just felt my dick twitch.

Eleanor called for us to come eat and he dropped on the couch next to me that same old smug smile on his face. I got up leaving the room sitting where Eleanor told me to. Dinner passed fast, I was sitting across from Louis, him trying to play footsies with me under the table the entire time. Mrs. Calder sat next to him, Eleanor next to me and Mr. Calder sitting at the head of the table.

He kept rubbing his foot up my leg and I didn’t know whether to be uncomfortable or what to think of him hitting on his sister’s boyfriend.

We finished up, her dad invited me to the living room with him to finish talking about the last Manchester United futbol game. We were in deep conversation when Louis came interrupting us and sat next to me, “Dad, mum wants you.” He smiled watching his father walk out and I sat awkwardly quiet. When he knew we were alone he turned back to me with a grin on his face, “Hi, Harry.”

“Hi Louis” I replied.

He sat his hand on my knee at first rambling on about some band he had seen that sucked. I think they were called ‘The Wanted’ but I wasn’t paying much attention to what he was saying because at the same time he talked he was massaging up and down my thighs. His hand was squeezing and brushing against the head of my member and I was pretty sure I was fully erect choking on my moans. I got up nervous seeing Eleanor and Mr. Calder walk into the room not wanting them to see that I was hard so I excused myself to the bathroom.

While in the bathroom I heard chit chat of Eleanor and Louis arguing, him complaining about not liking me. The three others opposed, that bringing a smile to my face as I listened through the door down the hall. Louis started to get louder shouting over Eleanor and I guessed left the room, I sighed not understanding. I threw water on my face thinking what in the hell am I thinking about, I’m not into guys anymore and he’s my girlfriends brother who doesn’t even like me. I adjusted myself and when I was heading out, Louis was standing there smiling. I tried walking pass him but he pushed me against the wall and turned pushing his bum onto my dick.

I groaned pushing him away in fear of getting caught, “Stop Lou! I’m your sister’s boyfriend.”

He completely ignored, pushing back harder making a moan slip my lips as he did so. “Mm, I can feel you Haz, so big.” He mumbled. “Oh, Daddy, I’m so hard. Want you to touch me. I know you want to touch me daddy please?” He begged and turned eyes full blown of lust. He cupped my dick a surprised gasp leaving my lips and I knew at that point that I wanted him more than I’ve ever wanted anyone.

I moaned at the feeling of him palming me through my jeans and gave in crashing our lips together. He sucked on my bottom lip and I knew it was going to be swollen but I couldn’t give a shit. He was a good kisser and I just wanted him, needed him. I pushed my tongue in his mouth a fight for dominance starting as he ran his hands through my hair. I picked him up wrapping his legs around my waist as I led him back into the bathroom.

“No wait!” He pulled away in a whisper running off further down the hall. I started to panic knowing damn well that I fucked up in that moment rubbing my eyes. “Had to grab lube and a condom,” I heard his voice and then the bathroom door lock looking up to see a smirk on his face.

“I’m already stretched, I just want you. Need you!” He whispered the last two words as our lips reattached. I helped him up on the counter as he unbuttoned my pants and I ran my fingers through his hair pulling from the kiss, “You’re so bad Lou, so naughty. Do you do this to all your sister boyfriends? Make moves on them when no one’s around or looking and then have them fuck you in the bathroom?” I growled voice low and husky.

He whined shaking his head getting more turned on at the dirty talk I believed.

“But that’s fine Louis. I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re never going to hurt Eleanor again.” I groaned sucking on his ear and he pushed my pants down eagerly hopping off the counter as he undid his own pants pushing them down along with his briefs to his ankles. I moaned at the sight, placing a love bite on his left bum and then another on his right.

He whined pushing back on me, “Daddy please.. You have to hurry! Don’t want to get caught.” I pulled away grabbing the lube coating 3 fingers instantly pushing them deep inside him, thrusting them as he started to moan. I pulled out quickly slipping on the condom and coating my shaft with lube. I lined myself up taking a quick look up as he watched me intently in the mirror. I slammed into him and he moaned loud enough for the whole house to hear, my eyes widened bringing a hand around to cover his mouth as he leaned over the sink head falling down in pleasure.

I leaned forward picking up pace sucking on his earlobe as he moaned, “Open your eyes and watch me fuck you like the little whore you are.” I demanded, he whined opening his eyes to look at me. I removed my hand from his mouth, gripping his hips as I slammed into him repeatedly hard making him cry out. “Feel so good Daddy.”

I changed my angle, seeing his eyes widen at it and a yelp leave his mouth, “Daddy right there! Again, again!” I obeyed knowing there wasn’t much time for teasing continuing to pound into what I knew to be his prostate. “Oh, oh I—“was the last thing he said before his head dropped and I saw him coming all over his shirt and the sink. He clenched around me and shortly after I was coming hard into the condom riding both of our highs out.

I pulled out taking the condom off throwing it in the trash quickly dressing myself watching Lou do the same and clean his come off the sink. We were both a panting mess trying to breathe me not knowing what to do because I was more than sure Eleanor and her parents heard something. Louis turned around smiling, “Best quick fuck I’ve ever had.” He muttered pecking my lips. I shook my head first closing my eyes, my head slowly started to nod an embarrassing blush on my face, “Yeah, hopefully we’ll see each other again.” I smiled and he walked out the bathroom first with the lube in his hands back down the hallway to where he went before.

I turned the corner, walking down the hallway to the living room when Eleanor’s dad punched me right in the nose. I dropped to the floor, surprised by it but not really surprised as he kicked at me while I was down. “Get the fuck out and don’t come back!!” He screamed still kicking me. Mrs. Calder came running pushing him away, I looked up to make eye contact with Eleanor once more but she couldn’t even bare to look at me. I got up jogging out the house to my car.

*

4 months had passed since I last spoken to Eleanor, but I didn’t so much mind. I just wanted to apologize because that is probably the worst thing you can ever do to someone in their parents’ home with their sibling.

I was with my roommate Liam laughing and pushing each other into random things at the supermarket when I bumped into a tan feathered hair boy. I chuckled not believing this, never did I ever think I’d run into him but it didn’t stop me from re-introducing myself.

“Hi, I’m Harry.”

Liam quirked an eyebrow at me probably wondering why am I introducing myself to a complete stranger.

“Hi, I’m Louis. Eleanor’s brother.” He replied and we both laughed.

“How are you Harry?” He asked.

I nodded, “What about you?” He was just about to answer when his phone rang; he picked up instantly looking around. “Hello?”

I heard a familiar voice loud and clear, “Where are you with my peaches? I’m done ringing everything up.”

“I’ll be there soon El.” He hung up, “Guess I got to go.” He smiled.

“Yeah, it was nice seeing you.”

“Same.” He walked off and Liam started to talk. “Wait…Louis…Here take my number.” He turned that same old smug smile that I felt I knew so well plastered on his face. I gave him my number and a short hug, he walked off biting his lips and flicking his hips from side to side. I watched admiring it, admiring him because he looked so damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of a 2nd part to just let everyone see where Harry & Louis are left off. I don’t know.. But if I get enough request I’ll do that. Tell me what you think in the comments and don't forget to leave kudos. Also follow me on tumblr, http://official1dfacts.tumblr.com :) x


End file.
